Embodiments of the invention relate to energy harvesting systems.
For wireless and distributed sensor systems, vibrational energy harvesting provides a way to extend the operational lifetime beyond what a chemical battery alone can provide. By converting mechanical vibrations (e.g., from a pump, vehicle, structural frame, etc.) into electrical energy, vibrational energy harvesting can be used to either supplement or replace chemical batteries.